


short frerard bjs oops

by gerardave (eridanemone)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Oops, WIP, short porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridanemone/pseuds/gerardave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a wip in which gerard begs frank to suck him off<br/>THIS IS NOT DONE<br/>this is so short and hardly anything happened sORRY ILL WORK ON IT AND FINISH ONE DAY</p>
            </blockquote>





	short frerard bjs oops

"Mother of god, Frank.. I need you to suck me off” Gerard said as he felt his pants getting tighter and tighter, as if they weren’t already skinny enough.

Frank lightly trailed his fingers down Gerard’s, arms and whispered in his ear so his lips ghosted over his boyfriend’s skin, “What’s the magic word?”

“Please. Frank, I need you to suck me off, please.” Gerard could barely say it, he was just that goddamn horny, and he had good reason too: Frank was palming him through his pants for the last five minutes, and he wouldn't be able to contain himself for much longer.

Frank wasted no time and dropped to his knees, quickly undoing Gerard’s belt and pulling his pants and boxers down, looking up at him with a smirk. He ran a line down Gerard’s cock with his finger while he licked the head, letting out a cool breath and watching as his boyfriend shivered and moaned. He then finally took the head of Gerard’s aching member into his mouth, tracing circles on it with his tongue while slowly jerking him off with his hand. He pulled off with a popping noise and kissed the tip, then went back to taking more of him into his mouth and swirling his tongue around.

Gerard’s breath hitched in his throat and Frank chuckled softly. He knew he was good, but he didn’t think he was _that_ good.


End file.
